


Leave this Town

by MAWgirl2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Dean Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Romance, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Stanford, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAWgirl2000/pseuds/MAWgirl2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't a good enough word for what's happening to Dean as he watches his entire world packing his belongings, ready to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave this Town

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what to say about this. Thank you to Amy for the love! I love you girl!
> 
> The name of this fic comes from Daughtry's 2nd album, "Leave this Town".
> 
> Please leave feedback; I'm new to writing this stuff! Thank you.

"Sam..." Dean's voice is quiet.

He's looking at Sam but not really seeing him. Everything feels like it's on pause, as if time has somehow frozen. It also feels as though his world has just come to a crashing halt.

They're in another shitty motel in Kansas. They just got back from their uncle Bobby's; Sam was adamant that they stop by his house on their way out of South Dakota, and now Dean knows why. He knows, but he doesn't want to believe it.

"S-Sammy..."

He doesn't want to believe that Sam's leaving him.

-~-~-~-

Sam's packing while Dean just watches. Until...

"Why?" Dean's voice is hard; his heart's breaking.

Sam pauses midway through stuffing his shirts into his worn duffel bag.

He sighs.

"You know why, Dean," Sam says quietly.

Dean rolls his eyes.

"Yeah," he bites out. "To get 'way from me."

Sam's heart clenches in his chest, but he has to keep strong. He needs to get away.

"No," Sam says, his voice unstable, "to get away from this life!"

Sam needs to get away, away from everything. Everything except Dean. Dean's everything, he has been since the day Sam was born. So, no, he doesn't need to get away from his brother, he needs him almost more than anything. But, right now, he needs to leave this life. He hates it.

"Same thing," Dean scoffs.

-~-~-~-

"Sammy," Dean says.

John is due back any time, and Dean knows it's gonna be a shit storm when he finds out what Sam's got planned. But, that's not the first thing on his mind.

Sam doesn't answer, instead he keeps busy by putting his maps of Stanford into his backpack.

Dean's chest clenches at the silence Sam's giving him.

It hurts, knowing that every moment is one more moment closer to Sam being gone, and they're spending it like this. Fighting, giving the silent treatment.

It hurts.

So, he resorts to the nickname that he knows his brother can't resist...

"Baby boy..."

Sam can't continue to keep pretending to be busy. He can't keep ignoring his brother. He turns his head and is surprised to find that Dean's right behind him. He turns halfway.

"Dean..." He sighs out.

Moments pass, as they don't do or say anything. Dean goes to touch him, but the motel door opens, revealing that their dad is back, and Dean jumps back, like he's been shocked.

His stomach tightens, and even though he's no longer looking at him, he knows Sam feels the same way.

The shit storm is about to begin, and he knows damn well that neither of them are prepared for it.


End file.
